Wonder Land gets a new foreigner!
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Bailey Pierce is a girl who is constantly bullied because of her being who she is. But she obviously doesn't care or does she? Her two best friends Payton and Katie jump into a rabbit hole with two strangers and Bailey and her friend follow them. Now the four are stuck in the country of Diamond and they must play the game to survive! Full summery inside!


Wonderland gets a new foreigner.

* * *

**Himitsu: Hi everyone thanks for reading! Here's the full summery and I do not own DnKnA.**

**Full summery: **

**Bailey Pierce is a girl who is constantly bullied because of her being who she is. But she obviously doesn't care or does she? Her two best friends Payton and Katie jump into a rabbit hole with two strangers and Bailey and her friend follow them. Now the four are stuck in the country of Diamond and they must play the game to survive! **

**And three out of four of the foreigners have some kind of supernatural power. But what good will that do when the Jabberwocky comes back and the one who brought it back has a plan to destroy Wonderland! They are the ones who must protect Wonderland. **

**Oc x Sydney, Oc x Boris, Oc x Nightmare, Oc x Oc.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I sat in class staring out the window with a sigh it was free time since we had a sub and we had finished presentations earlier than intended so we got some free time. And during that time kids spoke about me trying to spread rumors. I didn't care much, only when it came to my friends and my dead family but when it was about me personally I didn't give two craps about it. I sat there listening to music on my Ipod, we weren't supposed too but because the sub was so nice she let me and only me listen to my Ipod. Since she saw that I was the only one who really payed attention in class and I actually tried my hardest.

I'm Bailey Pierce I'm eighteen and I originally had light brown hair but I dyed it jet blue-black and it reached past my shoulders by about seven inches and I usually had it left down. My bangs swept to my left eye covering completely since I was blind in that eye I thought there was no use in wearing an eye patch or bandages over it. My working eye that was starting to die slowly was dark brown and it at first glance looked like it was black but if you better examined it my eye was just a really dark brown. Sometimes people that didn't know me or even random strangers would find them selves staring at my eye because it was made up of such complex shades of brown and what not as my home room teach Mrs. Scotts tells me. I wasn't an emo but I liked gothic and emo styles and music and sure I had a dark past but I didn't see a reason to cut myself because it just would bring me even more pain and I didn't need that. I really didn't with the weight of the loss of almost all of my family on my shoulders. So I chose to live in a brighter world with my older brother and my two best friends Payton and Katie Kiershen the two were twins and they were really nice girls.

I was currently wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt and I had on the uniform red plaid skirt and it reached my mid thigh with black short shorts underneath. And with torn up red and black stripped thigh high socks around my legs that were loose and they were held up by black belt like things that were originally attached to them, under them was black fishnet leggings and on my feet was a pair of knee high clunky black combat boots. For the finishing touch around my neck was a black collar that had silver spikes and it had a silver chain that was attached to the belt that was around my skirt. The reason why I hadn't gotten in trouble for it was because my best friends Payton and Kaite are the head mistresses daughters. The school was called St. Maria's school for children and it was a catholic school and the only school I could go to due to living and what not. And I wasn't catholic so yeah and I'm pretty sure none of the girls here are either because they dress in their uniforms but they make them in a really slutty looking thing that they can fix easily when a teacher or the head mistress came around. It was _disgusting _how they tried to impress the older boys.

I sighed and crossed my legs. I kept staring out the window with a stoic look on my face like usual, the only time when I show my real emotions is when I am around nice people and my friends and I only have four friends. Payton, Katie and Mrs. Scotts. Payton, Katie and Garret. Payton, Katie and I have these really weird supernatural powers and luckily no one knows about it other wise the government could do very bad things with us. Payton can make darkness into anything she pleases. Her twin Katie can make things move and control anything made of metal or that had metal in it. As for me fire. I can do almost anything with fire but it can't burn me well unless it comes from some one else or if its made from things like lighting fluid and a match only if its from a match or a flint and a rock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

It was finally lunch time and I was sitting at our usual table with Payton and Katie and Garret. We were currently laughing our butts off of a story Payton was telling us about these kids in her Choir class who were goofing off during a concert from last night. Garret almost choked on his Yakisoba twice from eating then laughing. I laughed so hard my sides and my cheeks hurt so bad. Katie fell off of the chair she was sitting on from laughing so hard. "A-And the female conductor was like '11th grade step up on the stage' and John was all like 'I'm coming for you my love!'" Payton said hitting the table with her fist as she laughed. I helped Katie back up onto her chair while laughing. "Oh wow that kid is such a weirdo!" I said. "Yeah he is and the best part was the conductor heard him and she actually replied to him!" Payton said laughing. "Sis let me tell them what she said! Please?" Katie asked with a pleading look like she might die. Payton nodded her head. "Yay! Anyways the conductor said 'I'm happily married with three kids'" Katie said before cracking up. Garret laughed so hard while he had Yakisoba noodles in his mouth and he ended up choking. "That John kid is messed up!" Garret said through his choking. Payton nodded in agreement. "W-Water!" Garret choked out. I grabbed a water bottle from my black messenger bag and I tossed it at him. "Share" I said giving him the look mothers give their kids when they expect their kids to do what they say. Garret nodded opening it and water fountaining into his mouth. Once he had finished his choking fit he coughed hard on last time after swigging some water. He put the cap back on and he put it in the middle of the table. "Up for grabs" He said with a relieved sigh. Katie took it and she opened it and took a sip she then passed it to Payton who took a swig before putting back in the middle of the table. "Thanks Bail" Garret said with a thankful look as he used my nickname. "No prob" I replied taking my own water bottle out of my messenger bag. I opened it and I chugged some of it. "OH yes!" Katie and Garret said in unison as the cafeteria boomed with the song Can't hold us by Macklemore. Our little group rapped to the song along with other kids in the cafeteria. This was our theme song besides Macklemore's song Thrift Shop. "Trust me on m s**t hustling" I rapped with the song. It was time to go outside and so we gathered our crap and we got up and left. I had my black messenger bag slung over my shoulder it had a patch on it of a bunny skeleton cross bones and I thought it was pretty damn awesome. "Hey Bailey do you have that one volume of D. Grey-Man you said you would?" Katie asked with a cute hopeful look in her glassy blue eyes. I nodded my head. "Right here" I replied grabbing it out of my bag and handing it to her. Katie's face brightened up in a happy smile as she took it and ran off to our spot in the largest tree. She climbed up it like the monkey she was and she sat on her favorite branch and she instantly started to read it with a grin on her face. "Allen fan!" I called out to see if I got her attention. Which I and she shouted back. "Tykki fan!" So true I am a Tykki fan. What? There is nothing wrong with it he's really hot! "Ciel fan!" I retorted. She was obsessed with Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler. "Sebastian fan!" She called back with out looking up. "You guys grow up you two" Payton said rolling her eyes as she began to climb up the tree. Payton sat down on the branch that was just directly below Katie's branch. "Never!" Katie and I said in unison. Katie was holding the manga book to her chest. "Jeez you guys are such Otaku's I swear!" Garret joked as he skillfully climbed up one branch then leaping to the other. And then swinging himself and he landed on his branch which was one below my branch which was just one above Payton's branch. I climbed on last and I sat getting comfy on my usual branch I pulled out a volume of Fruits Basket from my bag and I began reading. Luckily lunch was an hour oddly, but I guess it was because there was so many kids and it took forever to feed them. So yeah each grade gets an hour of lunch except first years their lunch is only a half hour school lasts till like 2:00-ish and starts at 6:30 am-ish. I sat there humming Hatsune Miku's song Rolling Girl. I guess that song really fits me since its about a girl whose had a hard life and what not... We just sat there for the rest of lunch break and it was nice we would chat about random things.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

School was finally over! It was about 2:20 and my friends and I had walked to the local park apparently Payton and Katie were meeting with their boyfriends to discuss something important so Garret and I decided to tag along and we said we'd wait for them. Psh! Yeah right we are actually going to be spying on them using our badass ninja skills. I held my skate board close to my chest as the "show" began. There were two guys... One was this punk dude who had pink hair that faded to pink-ish purple and matching cat ears and tail and he wore a hat band a black hat he looked like a guard of some kind, then there was this pirate dude who was... FLOATING!? WHAT THE HELL!? "Garret do you see this?" I whisper asked rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Yeah Bail I see this and I think I might be high" Garret whispered back. Katie's eyes suddenly grew wide and she was either excited or surprised and shouting because she was waving her arms around franticly like an anime character. Payton just sighed rubbing her temples before she grabbed Katie's shoulders and she shook her like crazy yelling at her younger twin sister. She finally stopped and she let Katie go, Katie was dizzy and so she leaned on the pink dude and he patted her on her head. They started talking again then the next thing Garret and I saw was this freaking black hole appearing out of the ground and the group jumped down into the hole. "CRAP! They've been kidnapped!" I shouted grabbing Garret's hand. And I charged at the hole with Garret dragging behind me trying to make me stop I jumped down it before it closed with Garret clinging onto my arm. We were falling at a rapid speed and it seemed endless as the light disappeared, I grabbed a small flash light out of my bag and I turned it on. What I saw made Garret and I scream it was a freaking dragon monster thing and its red eyes glowed as it spotted us. It came at us but before it could actually touch us we hit the ground and we passed out in a pile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I opened my eyes and I heard some one groan in pain. I looked beneath me to see Garret was underneath me. I immediately got off of him and I made him sit up. "Garret are you okay?" I asked with a serious tone. "Yeah I'll be fine if I can have some Advil or something because I have a pounding head ache and my back hurts like a son of a something" Garret replied wincing as he sat up. I smiled slightly at his inside joke. I searched through my bag and I got out a bottle of Advil and I opened it and gave him two. Then I put the lid back on and I put it back into my bag and I took out a bottle of water and handed it to him. He opened it and took some sips then he took the Advil and he sighed handing me the water bottle which I put back into my bag. Then I noticed my skate board was no where to be seen. "Hey where's my skate board?" I asked looking around. Then out of no where my precious skate board flew and whacked Garret on the head, knocking him out cold. I sat there gapping at it for a minute. "HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed as his body went limp.

So in the end it ended up like this I was riding my skate board with Garret on my back we were luckily in a town. And in the middle of the town was a huge fountain that changed colors because of lights and it had white rose petals floating in it and it was shaped like a diamond. People who had no faces walked by every now and then and they stared at me. Some guy tried to chase me but I just sped off flipping him off because he was being rude. Saying that I had run over his foot with my skate board. Psh yeah right! I would have felt it if I had that guys just a kidnapper I'll bet. This was defiantly not home with out a doubt this world was strange. With all these creepy face-less people it's kinda creepy in a way. Soon a white and yellow castle came into view and I saw Payton and Katie with those two men with them standing in front of the gate talking with the guards. "PAYTON, KATIE!" I yelled fixing Garret into a more comfortable position for my shoulders and back. They stared at me with dinner plate sized eyes. "BAILEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Payton yelled with a surprised/ furious look. I was now closer to them. "GARRET AND I FOLLOWED YOU!" I yelled. Once I reached the gates I came to a slow stop almost hitting the gates but I managed to stop before I would have hit them. "Jeez this guy is heavy!" I said shifting the dumbass that was on my back still passed out. "Why did you follow us Bailey?" Katie asked with a concerned tone. "What do you expect from you're two over protective best friends" I said. "How did Garret get knocked out is he okay?" Payton asked with a worried glance. My skate board fell and hit him hard on his head and knocked him out" I explained with a small amused smile. "That's not funny he could have been seriously hurt!" Payton said noticing my expression. "Psh! Quit you're worrying I gave him two Advil" I said waving it off. "Well fine I guess... You should come with us inside the castle to meet Crysta the queen of this country" Katie said giving her sister a worried glance. "And who are these kidnappers?" I asked giving them the look. "Oh this is my boyfriend Boris Airay and this is Nightmare Payton's boyfriend" Katie explained pointing to each guy when she said their names. "Guys this is our mother like friend we've told you about Bailey" Payton said. "Nice to meet you" Boris said with a smile. I nodded my head at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bailey" Nightmare said shaking hands with me. "Why a formal guy?" I asked looking at Payton. "Oh trust me he's nothing like that he just acts like that when he meets new people" Payton replied giving me a look that says she knew all about him. I nodded my head. "I see..." I said. "Who is this guy that you're carrying?" Boris asked curiously. "This is Garret he got knocked out by my skate board whacking him on the head" I replied with a sigh. "By the way can someone else take him my back is killing me" I said. "I'll carry him" Boris said taking Garret off of my back carefully and with help from Katie he was carrying him on his back. I stretched twisting my back a little to make it pop. Once it did I sighed in relief as the aching pain was gone. We walked through the gates and along a path to the castle. I rode on my skate board at fast walking pace with the others. Once we got to the actual Castle it was huge bigger than I thought it would be. We had to go up a short flight of stairs, I flipped my skate board and I caught it and follow the others up the flight of stairs. Well now we've gotta meet the queen... I just hope that every thing will be okay...

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Himitsu: Well that's the first chapter! I'm sorry I haven't posted the first chapter of the sequel to Toriko Liddel it will be up in time I just haven't finished it yet because I'm having a hard time thinking of good funny things to put in...So it might just be a really short first chapter. And I apologize if it becomes that!**

**Oh yeah and I just recently ordered the HnKnA movie off of Ebay for $15.00 as a birthday gift for myself! With free shipping so it was a good deal plus it came with a gift. The gift was the entire anime of Sora no Woto on one disc and its only like 12 episodes long but it was sooo good I watched it all in one day ^^'. Just wondering but have any of you readers out there seen it before? It's really good and in a way similar to the anime K-ON and the art work is beautiful and the animation is similar to K-ON as well. I recommend it as a must watch anime. Any ways enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my new fanfic! Cya around –Himitsu- **


End file.
